


The Shimmering Line

by suirin



Series: 【Translation】Here there be monsters [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>探长被跟踪。有人过来护花了</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shimmering Line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shimmering Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264950) by [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva). 



“他说出什么没有？”Donovan进门时Greg问道。比他晚来二十分钟，而且迟到。难道他得自己去泡咖啡。

“谁，长官？那对父母吗？”Donovan朝后一撩头发。“没什么新鲜的。”

“不是，那个男朋友。”Greg说着声音边弱了下去。

“哪里来的男朋友，长官。你昨天没睡好？”她半是担心半是光火的扫他一眼，迈开大步走了。有什么东西嵌在她发间，银而亮。也许是名片。也许是邀请函。

至少得把那东西从她身上除下来。等他申请到副新手铐。Sherlock总是个好借口。

苏格兰场给他安全感。向来如此。立身于警官们之间总比别处多出几许现实，几分对暴力流血的向往，几根精神层次的铁条。下三滥的小把戏当然可以撇到外头去，但这块小亮片不是别的什么，它在耀武扬威地说：Hello。Greg浅浅吐出口气。就连能轻易掰弯生铁的Mycroft都对苏格兰场避之不及。

用不了多久，那块银鳞便会在他指尖下分崩离析，留给他整整十分钟的冲洗。用香皂，以及盐。  
********************  
有那么一条小路，是他专门用来上班和回家的，劈裂世界，一如江河。他熟悉路，但更重要的是，路也熟悉他。他是受期待的人。给他一定程度的保护。

指尖刺痒。未加思索，他避开了一道微光。

“想想看，”身旁一个男人欢声道。“我杀了那姑娘。你可不想死。”

Greg目不斜视。发痒的指尖紧紧裹住手铐。“我想活下去。”

“你当然想咯，”男人说完，光线就变了。Greg斜眼扫去，发现那人浑身抽搐，左顾右盼，面上的困色显而易见。

银线交织，似是铺天盖地的网。Greg察觉四周人群闪动的眼神，或闲适的跨过，或优雅的绕开。这条街对它而言并不安全；有太多种可能，太可能失控。

他好奇它几天前是否就跟踪过他，Mycroft是否搅乱了它的计划。它肯定已经知道他的住所。

“你真美，”一个年轻女子对他说，声音是那样真诚。“你是盛满光的玻璃杯。和你一比，她简直是只萤火虫。”

“所以我失去的远不止双眼，”Greg漠然道。

她大大地咧开嘴巴。“双眼，双手，还有你的一颗心。可你是个聪明人，才不会拒绝我。”

指尖好似火在烧，他不得不闭紧双目才穿过下一根银线。磕绊了，一只脚踏空了本应在那里的地面。

“我拒绝过比这划算得多的条件，”他嘟囔。

“当然当然。像你这样可口的小东西；哎呦，肯定有人给你开出过极诱人的条件，讲得那般甜言蜜语，哦，如诉如泣。”一个男人立在报摊处朝他挤眉弄眼。“但我们直言不讳，我们都是，归根到底全是一档子事儿：做我的人，否则的话。”

Greg加紧脚步。起风了，刮来某种难闻的气味。恰好走到公寓外头，它便悄然而至。依旧做上次那个乳白皮肤的男孩模样，尽管两臂皆布满点点鳞片。

“好嘛好嘛。别吃醋嘛。我不想要它们了。瞧？”它伸出爪子般的手，每边掌心都托着一颗眼珠子。海洋绿；空洞洞。Greg收住脚，耳中响起破碎的声音。“你可以拿去哟。”

恶狠狠地瞪他。手指灼痛好像泡了酸。想看看手上还有没有皮肉，可他没法不瞧回去。张惶的目瞪口呆。

哦老天爷；哦混蛋。她美丽的哀怨的大眼睛。

可是不能要。他还没嫩到不明白这是个去TM的陷阱。可眼睁睁看着落在它手里头，他办不到。如果可以的话，他连她一根袜子丝都不会让它落进它手里。

“你可以拿去哟，”它又道，亲切的，甚至透出几许甜腻。“来呀。”

如果风向有过改变，他也未曾感觉到。不过空气的确骤然清新洁净，仿佛瞬间由秋转为寒冬。“我在想，够了，”Mycroft的语气不咸不淡，凉凉的手掌包裹住Greg，也包裹住手铐。

他想把脸埋在Mycroft颈窝，逃开死者空蒙的谛视。他输给了那个狗娘养的，因为它捧着她眼睛就像捧了一盒巧克力而他将任由它霸占，永世不得宽恕。

后来它走了。Mycroft领他来到家门前。  
******  
才踏进屋Greg便将Mycroft甩了开。回身，落锁，拨门闩。背靠着门，手掩着脸。

是遮脸未果。“这样不好，”Mycroft低声说着，抓住其中依旧灼痛的一只。

“洗过了，”呆滞。

“再洗。”Mycroft检查过后，眉头微微一蹙。“大约四十三块小碎片还扎在皮肤里。”

耳朵嗡嗡直响，膝盖就要吃不住劲。

“站直了Gregory，”Mycroft听起来好遥远。感觉有条手臂环在肩膀，扶他站好。有厨房水槽撑着，还有Mycroft贴在身前。水哗啦哗啦的流，冷得很。他是在看，但神智还被嗡鸣拦截在千里之外。这时Mycroft堵好塞子，一手搭在Greg胸口，一边在水槽和附近壁橱翻翻找找。

“心肝儿，你家盐罐携各色小五金件私奔，”最后他总结道。“或许你能有个大致概念它们在哪儿？”

Greg眨动眼皮，一、二、三。视野边缘一个劲的泛灰。“工具箱。水槽下面。唔。浴室。”

“与此同时，”Mycroft用手铐干净利索地往Greg手腕一扣，另一端铐住水龙头。“等我加好盐你再沾水。”

Greg想贫嘴“遵命，妈妈”，但他没有，而是低下头瞅着手，口干舌燥。那东西，四十三片，正在侵袭污染他。闭目养神，他重重地歪在水槽旁。

Mycroft回来动作很快，几乎没把整瓶盐倒进去。Greg用空着那只手搅拌几下，冻得直打冷战。被铐着的那只这才尽可能的探到水中。

“挪挪腿，”Mycroft命令道，矮身跪了下去。他拿出工具箱，极仔细地拣出几小段金属丝：钢的，银的，铜的。

“铜不好，”Greg抗议。

“我知道自己在干什么，”他起身将金属丝拧成一股，也不管都是不是一般长短。有一端三股是齐头的，他放进嘴里吮吸起来。拿出来递给Greg要他照做，眼神阴沉而严肃。

Greg瞪了他好一会儿，对方那种坚定的眼神让人瞧不透。后来他欠头含了进去吮吸，直到Mycroft将其从他唇间抽走。

Mycroft关掉水，卸下西服外套，随即挽起袖口。异常谨慎地探到水下，把Greg握在了手里头。金属丝轻柔的沿着他皮肤来回刮擦、冲洗；先是痒，后来疼。

“你难道一点不觉得难受吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft眉眼一挑，神情锋锐。“当然难受了。不过基本是精神层面的，我可以忍。”

他花了点时间处理Greg的手指，每一枚涡旋纹都从每一厘金属那里接受了三次洗礼。

“你不该为了我伤害你自己，”Greg说。其实，是耳语。Mycroft叹了口气，将金属条放到水槽边。他把手贴在Greg侧脸，接着吻了他。凉凉的，甜甜的，轻咬下唇，舔过牙齿。

“再这样说下去，我就在这儿要了你。”他发出警告。

Greg舔舔上下两片唇瓣。病弱的味道还残留在上头。“我还有个问题想问你。”

“Gregory。”Mycroft的嗓音冷得像冰，于发问前给出了回答。

“如果我把自己给你，只是为了逃开那个魔物，那你还会接受吗？”

先是沉默，再是无言以对。Greg从嘴上尝到了霜。两人恐惧地意识到，他们得到手的并非当初自己所想。


End file.
